Scooby Doo and the Mystery of love CHAPTER 8 x
by lovetowritehannah
Summary: This story is made up by me, but i do not own any of the characters or names of places! Hope you like and there are more chapters on the way ! Love: D/f and S/V and S/L and the L stands for a dog called Lucky who comes in later. Sorry about Rating.
1. Chapter 1

Scooby doo

And the Mystery of love

Chapter 1

**It was a normal day in little old Coolsville, children going to school and adults going to work and old couples drinking tea outside, and of course we all know the great 4 teenagers and there great Dane Scooby Doo heading to Coolsville high**

**(Outside of Coolsville High)**

**Fred: **"Hey guys" **Fred said running towards Velma, Shaggy and Scooby**

**Velma:** "Hey Fred, have you seen Daphne?" **Velma asked him**

**Fred: **"Nah, I didn't see her outside her house either when I jogged past" **Fred said **

**Shaggy: **"She is probably with that boy who she has been with all weekend"

**Scooby: **"Reah, ri raw rer rugging rim" **Scooby said (Yeah, I saw her hugging him)**

**Fred: **"WHAT!" **Fred said shouting and looking sad **"Daphne never told me?"

**Velma:** "Why, she doesn't have to tell you everything you know Fred"

**Fred: **"Well she is my best friend and I want to know!"

**Shaggy: **"Like dude, it probably nothing"

**Fred: **"NOTHING, DAPHNE DOES NOT GO ROUND HUGGING RANDOM PEOPLE!"

**Velma: **"Calm down Fred, you are over reacting"

**Scooby: **"Reah" **Scooby said looking at Fred and noticed him with an angry look on his face and he soon knew why, there was Daphne hugging her cousin Gary, but of course Fred didn't know this, soon Daphne came running over waving at Gary and smiling.**

**Daphne: **"Hey Guys" **Daphne said smiling at skipping over**

**Velma, Shaggy and Scooby: **"Hey Daph" **They all said instead of Fred**

**Daphne: **"Hey Freddie" **Daphne said smiling and looking at him**

**Fred: **"Hey" **He said quietly with his hands in his pockets and head down**

**Daphne: **"You ok Fred?" **Daphne said checking his forehead, Fred quickly pulled away**

**Fred: **"Err… yeah, look I have to go bye" **Fred said before walking off into the school**

**Daphne looked all confused and noticed something was bothering him, she turned to Velma and Shaggy who was also shocked at how Fred was acting around Daphne, he is normally lively and hugging her and laughing with her, but not today.**

**Daphne: **"What's wrong with Fred?" **Daphne said looking a bit upset**

**Velma: **"Don't know, but it is very strange"

**Shaggy: **"He started acting like it when he saw you with that boy"

**Daphne: **"Who Gary?"

**Scooby: **"Reah"

**Velma: **"I think Fred is jealous"

**Daphne: **"Why would Fred be jealous? Gary is Gay and he is my cousin"

**Shaggy: ** "Really!"

**Daphne nodded and then the bell rang and they all went into the School to start there Day.**


	2. Chapter 2

Scooby Doo

And the mystery of Love

Chapter 2

**Soon it was time for lesson and all of the Gang were heading to English, they soon took there seats with Shaggy next to Scooby, Velma next to her Friend Stacey and of course Fred next to Daphne, but all there was, was silence, I mean Fred and Daphne were always the chatter boxes but not a word today, everyone was wondering why, but did not ask except Daphne**

**Daphne: **"What is wrong Fred?"

**Fred:** "Nothing, I am just fine"

**Daphne: **"No your not, something is bothering you, I can tell"

**Fred looked at her then looked away Daphne sighed**

**Daphne: **"Is it because you saw me with Gary?"

**Fred: **"So that's the mystery boyfriend's name?"

**Daphne: **"Boyfriend?"

**Fred: **"Yeah, I mean you don't just go hugging someone for no reason"

**Daphne: **"I hug you, how is that any different?"

**Fred: **"I… I don't know, I mean"

**Daphne: **"Anyway, if you want to know, Gary is my cousin and he is Gay, so he would probably have a bigger crush on you than he ever would with me, does that solve your miserable ness?"

**Fred: **"That wasn't the reason anyway" **Fred lied **"The mystery at this mansion is bugging me and I am actually worried about yours and Velma's safety because of the Dangers I have heard that have happened there and I keep having these nightmares"

**Daphne: **"Don't worry Freddie, we will be fine" **Daphne said smiling at him and hugging him on the side, Fred smiled at the thought of Daphne not having a boyfriend but he didn't like lying to her**.

**It soon was end of the school week and soon the weekend but it is never a brake for mystery inc who go out solving mystery's but they never cared they all enjoyed solving them and being with each other and soon the weekend come and it was time for the mystery to begin.**


	3. Chapter 3

Scooby Doo

And the Mystery of Love

Chapter 3

**It was soon Saturday, all the Gang was in the Van except Daphne and Fred, Daphne was still putting on her makeup and Fred was waiting for her downstairs**

**Fred: **"Come on Daphne, you don't need any makeup on"

**Daphne finally comes down the stairs and smiles when she sees Fred**

**Daphne: **"Aw, Fred you are so sweet"

**Daphne said smiling and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door, Fred blushed but quickly grabbed the keys and locked up the house and went and got into the Mystery Machine in his usual place the drivers seat sitting next to Daphne, he started the Van and started heading down the road**

**Shaggy: **"Like, were we going man?"

**Velma: **"Spring Forest Mansion"

**Scooby: **"Rere Rhat?"

**Velma: **"Spring Forest"

**Velma said smiling at shaggy who was trying to get the snacks from Scooby, but it was not happening, she started laughing and soon Daphne turned round to have a look at what Velma was laughing at, she turned back to Fred and Whispered into his ear.**

**Daphne (whispering): **"Look at Velma, she has got it bad" **She started to giggle**

**Fred (whispering): **"Yeah, I think he likes her"

**Daphne: **"Shaggy, like Velma?" **Daphne said turning round and noticing Shaggy smiling at Velma who was smiling back and a confused Scooby in the middle, suddenly Velma noticed Daphne with a big smile on her face and quickly turned round to face out the window, Daphne chuckled and turned back round**

**Velma: **"How long now Fred?"

**Fred: **"About 10 minutes"

**Daphne: **"Don't worry, you two love birds won't have long to wait until you two can go for a romantic walk" **Daphne said laughing also Fred laughed along; suddenly Velma turned and faced Daphne with an angry look on her face**

**Velma: **"And who would you be talking about Daphne?"

**Shaggy sat there confused same as Scooby**

**Daphne: **"You and Shaggy of course" **She said smiling and Shaggy looking shocked**

**Velma: **"Me and Shaggy, what gave you that idea?" **Velma said nearly shouting**

**Daphne: **"Oh come on Velms, you can tell you two are hot for each other"

**Velma: **"I am not hot for Shaggy and secondly we are just friends"

**Shaggy: **"Just Friends!"

**Daphne: **"Sure, Whatever you say Velms"

**Daphne turned to Fred and they both laughed**

**Velma: **"Anyway, what you on about us, you and Fred are the ones who are in love, not us!"

**Shaggy: **"Yeah, your right Velma"

**Daphne: **"I and Fred are not in love Velma, we are just friends"

**Fred: **"Yeah, we are just Friends" **Fred said blushing a little and trying to keep his eyes on the road**

**Velma:** "Sure, so the little kisses on the cheek and the hugs you two share, is just to show friendship?" **Velma said with one eyebrow up and smirking at Daphne,**

**Daphne: **"Yes it is"

**Velma: **"That's a bit weird since you don't kiss or hug shaggy like you do with Fred"** Velma smirked **

**Daphne: **"Well……" **Suddenly Fred interrupted **

**Fred: **"Hey look Gang, we are here" **All of them quickly got out the Van and looked at the big modern house that stood in front of them **

**Velma: **"I thought the mansion was supposed to be old?"

**Fred: **"Me too"

**Daphne: **"Well it looks modern to me"

**Shaggy: **"At least it isn't scary like the other mansions we have been too"

**Scooby: **"Reah!"

**All of the gang looked at the building and stood there waiting for Fred to say something, but to everyone's surprise Shaggy was the one who spoke first.**

**Shaggy: **"Like, come on" **Shaggy said walking ahead, the rest of the gang looked at each other and then looked at shaggy and soon Velma and Scooby followed behind Shaggy and Fred and Daphne looked at each other and Daphne whispered**

**Daphne: **"Look who the showoff know" **Daphne giggled and followed behind the guys, Fred smiled and caught up with them. **


	4. Chapter 4

Scooby Doo

Scooby Doo

And The Mystery of Love

Chapter 4

**Once they was all in the Mansions Hallway, a young and handsome boy, the same age as Daphne walked into the hall and soon noticed the Gang and walked over to them.**

**Once Daphne had noticed him she gave a cute flirty smile towards him and of course he noticed her and smiled back, suddenly Fred Stepped in front of Daphne and faced the boy.**

**Fred: **"Hi, I am Fred and this is the gang" **Shacking the boys hand**

**Boy: **"Hi, I'm Mark, nice to meet you and let me guess, your Shaggy" **He said smiling at Shaggy and shacking his hand.**

**Shaggy: **"Hey man, how you know?"

**Mark: **"Well, you got Fred, so all there was left out of the guys was Shaggy and Scooby Doo, and I wouldn't think you were called Scooby Doo". **Mark said smiling at Velma**

"You must be Velma and Scooby Doo"** He said shaking Velma's hand and Scooby paw.**

**Soon Mark looked at Daphne and Smiled and Fred noticed and stood closer to Daphne, He walked over to her**

**Mark:** "And this little beauty must be Daphne" **He said taking Daphne's hand and kissing it that was followed by a chuckle from Daphne and a glare from Fred.**

**Daphne: **"Yes, I am" **Daphne said smiling at the tall dark haired boy.**

**Fred had enough, and had to stop him going any further.**

**Fred: **"So, what's the problem?"

**Mark: **"Don't know, u need to talk to ma Granddad, he is in the lounge, but I got to go, got footy, see you all later" **Mark said smiling and picking up his bag and going out of the door.**

**Soon the whole gang went into the Lounge and was greeted by a tall Grey haired and kind of handsome man called Derek Hall.**

**The gang sat down and listened to what the man had to say.**

**Derek: **"There have been some sightings of a couple of ghosts in the house and grounds, who are trying to kidnap girls about your age" **He said soon gesturing to Daphne after he said girls about your age.**

**Fred: **"How do you know they are after girls Daphne's age sir?"

**Derek: **"My Granddaughter and a couple of her friends the same age as Daphne stopped here 2 nights ago and the ghost kept trying to capture them"

**Daphne: **"That's horrible; I don't want to get captured…..again!"

**Fred: **"Don't worry Daphne, I won't let them touch you" **He said slipping his hand into hers and squeezing it tightly so she knew he meant it, it also received a cute smile from Daphne. **"Or anyone for that matter" **He said under his breath.**

**Velma: **"So, what would you like us to do?"

**Derek: **"I was wondering if you kids could get rid of these so called ghosts from here, so I can have my Granddaughter visit me".

**Shaggy: **"Y.you wants us to get rid of some ghosts for you… like N…" **Shaggy said quivering until Velma covered his mouth with her hand**

**Velma: **"We would love to help you our Mr. Hall. **Velma said smiling and a wide eyed Shaggy.**

**Derek: **"Thank you so much…I am very sorry but I have business to attend to and please be careful Daphne" **He said smiling and walking out of the room.**

**All the Gang stood up and Started to look round for clues around the house as usual, but Daphne was just standing looking out of the window and holding herself and Fred soon noticed and walked up to her.**

**Fred: "**You ok Daph?" **Fred said putting his hands on her shoulders and squeezing them a little**

**Daphne: **"To be honest Fred, I'm scared this time" **Daphne said hanging her head **

**Fred: **"It's ok Daph, we all get scared sometimes" **He said slowing wrapping his arms around her waist and putting his head on her shoulder and swaying her side to side a little.**

**Daphne: **"Thanks Freddie" **She said leaning her head against hers.**

**Fred soon grabbed her waist and turned her to face him and caressed her cheek that made her smile.**

**Fred: **"I won't let anything happen to you" **He said with all his heart and soul and kissed her on the cheek and let her go**

**Daphne: **"Thank you Freddie"** She said looking and smiling at him**

**Fred: **"Come on, we better get searching, but stay close to me ok." **Fred said pulling her along by the hand and soon was out of the room.**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Scooby Doo

And The Mystery of Love

Chapter 5

**The Gang met in the Ha****ll and Fred said his usual "Time to Split up Gang" and he chose him and Daphne to go check upstairs and Shaggy, Velma and Scooby go look around downstairs.**

**Shaggy started to head for the kitchen with Scooby but was stopped by Velma grabbing his shirt and pulling him back were he was standing before.**

**Shaggy looked at Velma confused, she looked up at him.**

We are looking for clues Shaggy not food **Velma said soon letting go of his shirt and walking into the music room.**

**Shaggy looked down at Scooby who just shrugged and followed Velma and Shaggy soon followed behind. They soon was in the room and looking for clues and Scooby soon noticed Shaggy keep looking at Velma and Blushed whenever she looked back at him and was confused and also noticed this with Daphne and Fred whenever they looked for clues and realized Shaggy liked Velma and got a smirk on his face and he knew he had to tell Daphne and Fred about it.**

**Shaggy looked at Velma again and she noticed him looking at her and turned round to face him and he just stood there looking at her and she suddenly came towards him and stood in front of him and looked nervously to the floor.**

Found anything? **Velma said **Erm… No **Shaggy said looking back up and smiling**

Well, you should keep looking **Velma said with a flirty smile on her face.**

**She walked off and kept searching for clues and Shaggy looked at Scooby and Scooby gave a sly grin and Shaggy smiled and kept on searching for clues.**

**

* * *

****Fred was looking through the bookcase searchingfor clues as Daphne was looking at the Pictures to see anything strange was happening in them, but nothing she sighed and lay on the Bed and looked up at the ceiling, she wasn't in the mood to solve a Mystery, especially one that could Danger hers or even Velma's lives.**

**Fred looked away from the bookcase were he was looking and noticed Daphne lying on the Bed.**

Found anything? **Fred asked with his hands in his pockets and looking at Daphne**

**Daphne looked over at Fred and Smiled and sat up.**

No, you? **Daphne said smiling but soon her smile faded**

Nah, nothing is leading us anywhere **Fred said walking over and sat next to Daphne on the Bed**

**Daphne's head was down and Fred noticed she wasn't Happy and took her hand in his and kneeled down in front of her and smiled at her and she looked up and smiled at him, she looked back down and Fred took both of her hands and stood up and this action made Daphne stand up with him and he hugged her and waited until she wrapped her arms around him and he squeezed her towards him and whispered in her ear**

What's wrong Baby? **He looked at her and smiled**

**She looked up at him and into his eyes and smiled **

I am just sick of having mystery's that always involve me getting captured or involved some way, why can't they ever go after Velma, I know that's a horrible thing to say but I am just sick of being the Damsel In Distress. **She said soon looking down at the floor once more.**

**Fred lifted up her head to meet his**

Because you're beautiful and so gorgeous that every guy wants you for themselves** Fred said smiling **

Doubt it, it's probably because I am the weak one and easiest to capture unlike you. **Daphne said sitting back onto the bed**

**Fred sighed and suddenly picked Daphne up and laid her on the Bed and he was suddenly on top of her with only his arms to support his weight, he looked down into her eyes.**

Your not the weak one Daph, you are the strongest in the group, and I know I might come out like the leader and the strongest but inside im the weakest and the one left out, like when we was younger, all you guys went to the parents sports day with your mom and dad's and all I had was my Dad, I felt the left one out, but you know who always cheered me up and made me feel like I belonged? **Fred said looking down at her shocked face at how he was so close to her **

**Daphne shook her head side to side for a No gesture **

You Daph, You were the one who always made me feel special and wanted and part of the group. It was you that made me happy whenever I was feeling down or upset, just one of your smiles made me smile. **He said looking down at her and started to notice a tear appear in her eye and he got off the Bed and sat down on the end of it and looked at the draw that had slightly chipped on the end with a rip of fabric on it and noticed and walked towards it and picked it up and turned to a still shocked Daphne sitting on the Bed and smiled.**

I've found us a clue. **He said smiling and holding up the piece of Fabric in his hand, soon Daphne smiled and stood in front of him. **

Well, looks like you have **Daphne said smiling at him.**


	6. Chapter 6

Scooby Doo

Scooby Doo

And The Mystery of Love

Chapter 6

**Soon Fred and Daphne were walking back down the stairs of the mansion and Daphne noticed Fred sometimes looking at her, well nearly all the time and smiled, once they reached Velma and Shaggy and a still confused Scooby Doo after the looks Velma and Shaggy gave each other it was time to leave and stay at the hotel in town.**

**They all climbed into the Mystery Machine and Fred headed back to the Hotel, the ride home was more silent than usual, except for Scooby's chewing on a bag of crisps and a moaning Shaggy because he was tired.**

**They finally arrived at the hotel and climbed out of the Van. Scooby and Shaggy headed straight to there room whilst Velma went to hers.**

**Daphne was glad to get out of the house and decided to go for a look round the hotel, Fred headed to the lounge room but decided to find Daphne.**

**Daphne was in deep thought, all she could think of was Fred lying on top of her like he did earlier that day, all she could do was smile at this thought, but her thought's were broken when she heard Fred calling for her, she decided to play a trick on him and his in the Pool room, Fred soon entered and stood round the pool looking to see if Daphne was in site, Suddenly.**

BOO!! **Daphne shouted behind him whilst touching him slightly, it made him jump and at the same time lost his balance.**

**SPLASH, Fred had fallen into the Pool all Daphne could do is laugh but suddenly she felt someone grab her legs and she found herself in the pool being held by Fred in his arms, all he did was smile at her, she gave him an evil look and crossed her arms and turned round, Fred swam round to face her and looked up at her lowered head and gave his cute smile.**

I am so sorry, please don't hate me **Fred said holding her hands in his**

**Daphne looked at him and couldn't help but smile at him, he picked her up in the water and slowly lowered her down with there body's brushing just like her favorite film dirty dancing, she smiled and once her face met his she put her hands on his face and kissed his cheek and let go off his face, but Fred would not let her go and leaned his head and moved in for a kiss and Daphne closed her eyes but they were stopped by a little dog who came up to the edge of the pool who started barking at them and Fred looked at Daphne and let her go and Daphne stifled a giggle and Fred got out of the pool soon followed by helping out Daphne, they were both drenched head to toe, they both headed for there rooms, they said goodnight with a long hug and went off to sleep, Fred was happy with the closeness they had got and fell asleep.**


	7. Chapter 7

Scooby Doo

Scooby Doo

And The Mystery of Love

Chapter 7

**It was the next morning and Fred and Velma were in the Lounge room waiting for Shaggy and Scooby also Daphne to wake, but of course Scooby and Shaggy woke up before Daphne, well Daphne never woke up. Fred decided to go and wake her up so they could get on with the Mystery.**

**He walked up the stairs and finally came to the room were Daphne was staying in and knocked on the door, but no answer, he knocked again and called her, soon he heard a hand touch the handle and her door finally opened, there stood Daphne giving Fred dead eyes for waking her up, he smiled at her.**

Morning Daphne **He said standing there and looking at her and smirking**

Shut up Freddie **Daphne said letting go of the door and walked over to the Bed and lay back into the covers and closed her eyes.**

Hey, no falling back to sleep Daph, we got a mystery to solve. **Fred said walking over to the draws full of clothes.**

It can wait **Daphne said turning over onto her belly and hid her head under the pillow.**

**Suddenly she felt things being thrown onto her; she turned over and noticed Fred throwing out a pair of trousers and a top.**

Know get up and get changed, big day ahead of us **He said smiling cheekily at her**

I wonder how you act to get a girl changed after you have slept with her **Daphne said sitting up suddenly Fred sat on the Bed and whispered in her ear.**

You would want to know wouldn't you **He said leaning back and smirking, Daphne pulled a shocked face and slapped him.**

FRED! No I would not **She said pulling off the covers and attacking him, he quickly ran behind the other side of the door and smirked **

Get out Fred **Daphne shouted shutting the door and walking off, Fred opened the door and popped his head round and Daphne turned to face him and he had a big smirk on his face.**

Ok, beautiful **He said smiling then he shut the door, but all Daphne could do is smile and fall even more in love.**

**She got changed and met everyone in the lounge room, Fred was reading the paper and Velma was laughing at Shaggy and Scooby dancing and she headed over and sat next to Fred.**

She can be so obvious sometimes **Daphne said looking at Velma**

What? **Fred asked still looking at the newspaper**

Velma, she can be so obvious sometimes **Daphne said looking at Fred**

**Fred looked down at Daphne and cocked one of his eyebrows and smiled **

So can you **Fred said simply and looked back into the paper.**

What? **Daphne said confused**

I know you love me Daph **Fred said smiling and flirting a little**

In your dreams Freddie **She said smirking and folding her arms**

Yeah, in my dreams, that's why you nearly kissed me yesterday **Fred said smirking **

What! You came towards me **Daphne said pointing at him**

You closed you eyes and puckered up your lips **Fred said looking at her and close to touching her nose with his own.**

I so did not **Daphne said turning and facing Velma who was watching them and smirking**

Yes you did Daphne don't lye to me, Cuz I know when your lying, you can never look me in the eyes. **Fred said smirking, and then he suddenly realized everyone looking at him instead of Daphne and Smiled and carried on reading his Paper.**


	8. Chapter 8

Scooby Doo

Scooby Doo

And The Mystery of Love

Chapter 8

**The gang was sitting in the Dining room of the Hotel and Shaggy and Scooby had plates of food in front of them, with Velma next to Shaggy with toast and scrambled egg, Daphne sat next to her with a bowl of cornflakes and Fred next to Her with an English breakfast in front of him.**

**Shaggy and Scooby were too involved in eating there food and did not have time to talk.**

So? Were should we look today at the mansion Gang? **Fred asked**

Well, I was going to see if I can get in touch with Mr. Halls Granddaughter and see what happened on the night of the attempted kidnapping. **Velma said picking up a big of toast**

Good idea Velma, we could all see if we can get anything good out of her. **Fred said taking a bite and noticed Daphne looking at her food.**

You ok Daph? **Fred asked taking another bite.**

**Daphne quickly snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Fred then at Velma.**

Err, yeah, im fine **Daphne said smiling **

What were you thinking about? **Velma asked curiously and had a smirk on her face**

Oh, nothing that concerns you Velma **Daphne said smirking back at her and Velma giggled and carried on eating, Fred was still looking at Daphne, but was distracted when a large burp came out of Shaggy's mouth, all of the gang looked at him and Shaggy smiled and laughed.**

Sorry **Shaggy said looking at each of the gang and noticed Velma smirking a little, witch was weird for her, she normally told him to hold it in or have a go at him. **

**Shaggy smiled at her and all Fred and Daphne could do was watch the smiles pass from each other and smile themselves.**


End file.
